The present invention relates to a electric plug, and relates more particularly to a female plug which is easy to assemble without stripping off the insulator of the electric wire.
A female plug is an electric plug intensively used in decorative light strings for connection to a male plug. FIGS. 1, 2, and 3 show a female plug according to the prior art. This structure of female plug is comprised of an insulative base block, two contact blades mounted in respective grooves on the base block and connected to a two-line electric wire, and an insulative housing covered around the base block to hold down the contact blades. Before the installation of the contact blades, the insulators of the lead ends of the two lines of the two-line electric wire must be stripped off so that the conductors of the two lines of the two-line electric wires can be fastened to the contact blades respectively. This complicated assembly process greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the female plug.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a female plug which eliminates the aforesaid drawback. According to one aspect of the present invention, the base block has receiving chambers and circularly notched upright ribs to receive and support the lead ends of the two lines of the two-line electric wires, and a plurality of transverse ribs to hold down the contact blades. According to another aspect of the present invention, the contact blades have a respective pointed tip, which is forced into one line of the two-line electric wire to make a respective electric contact when the two-line electric wire is installed and the housing is covered around the base block.